OUR child
by xXcullencrazyXx
Summary: Edward left Bella.He returns after two years and finds her with a son.. his son ..ALL HUMAN.r&r.my first fanfic.Probably,not what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! My first fanfic..i have not updated my profile...i will shortly..NOW ENJOY!**

"Today, Andy, his Daddy and I were playing 'aseball. I 'ike 'aseball," Bella's two year old son said to her. They were lying on the bed in Bella's room. Max had wanted to sleep with her because it was raining, and he was afraid of the thunder.

"Uh - huh,"Bella answered, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Mommy, do you know to play?"

"No, sweetie. Maybe you could teach me."

"I like Andy's Daddy. He always plays with us," Max continued.

Bella smiled in answer and kissed her son's cheek. They were quiet for a moment.

"Mommy, why don't I have a Daddy?" Max asked, his blue eyes full of curiosity.

Bella was shocked.

_Oh no, what am I going to say?_

"Can we buy a Daddy from the shop? Please Mommy. I won't lose it,"Max said innocently, before she could think of anything to say.

Bella laughed. "No, baby. I don't think they sell Daddies in shops." She ruffled his hair.

_You've got your father's hair_, she thought.

"How do Mommies get Daddies then?"

Bella smiled. She pulled Max into her arms.

"Well, let's see. A Mommy meets a Daddy one fine day and they talk to each other, and after sometime they become best friends. That's how Mommy meets Daddy."

"Oh...don't you have best friend? Can he be my Daddy?" Max asked eagerly.

Bella shook her head no in sympathy.

"But I want a Daddy ,too," Max said, pouting.

_And I want a husband._

Bella knew for a fact that there'd be a number of guys who'd want to marry her. But not the right one. Not the one that she loved.

_Max needs a father._

"What if I learned how to play baseball? You wouldn't need a Daddy then, would you?" she asked.

"I still want a Daddy," Max whispered.

Bella tried hard to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Max, we have a great time together, don't we?"

Max nodded and Bella hugged him.

"Don't you want me to have a Daddy? That be fun," he asked.

_Of course I want you to have a father. Your real father. The man that I really love._

"I love you, Max," she said and kissed his forehead. Max snuggled upto her.

"I 'uve you too, Mommy." He smiled.

_You've got your father's smile._

Bella reached out and flicked off the light.

When she was sure that Max was asleep, she reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture that she always kept under there. She looked at the photograph of the father of her son for a long time. Then she kissed the picture of him goodnight, wishing she could kiss him instead.

_I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo guys, this is the second chapter..and i've changed "blue eyes' to 'green eyes'...**

"Come on Max, the sooner we leave, the more time you'll get to play," Bella said to her son.

Max came out running.

"I don't want to walk," he pouted.

Bella mock glared at him. "I see that pout on your face, and I give in to everything you want," she muttered. She scooped him up in her arms."I spoil you," she growled.

Max giggled. He threw his little arms around her neck.

They were on their way to Alice's, a short while from Bella's apartment. Bella needed to talk to someone, and Alice would be perfect. What Max had asked her the night before had really upset her. It made her think more of his father.

As soon as Alice answered the door, Max flew in.

"Where Andy?" he asked, tugging on Alice's hand.

Alice's three year old appeared from the hallway. He grabbed Max's hand. "Come on, let's wrestle the teddy bears," Andy said, pulling him.

When the two were out of sight, Bella turned towards Alice.

"Hey, Alice, how've you been?" she asked.

"Not bad. You look...sad. what's up?'

Bella swallowed. "Max."

Alice looked alarmed. "Oh...you mean he's been asking?"

Bella nodded. "Last night. He wanted to know why he didn't have a father. He looked so...hurt, because everyone else had a dad."

"What did you say?"

"I just made something up, and changed the subject. For the moment, anyway. What if he keeps asking? What am I going to say?" Bella was on the verge of tears.

Alice took a deep breath. "Bells, listen, don't get mad but, I think you should...I think you should tell Edward."

"Tell Edward?"

"Max _is_ his baby, too. You could just marry someone else, but it will never be the same for Max. What you've been doing for the past two years hasn't been fair to Edward. The least you can do is tell him," Alice said, gently.

Bella sniffed."Yeah, I can picture it. I'll just ring him up and say, 'Edward, hi. You may not know this, but you're a father"

"Bella, it will get worse later on, if you don't do this now," Alice said. "Max's young now, he doesn't really understand. It's not always going to be that way, though."

"I'ts been two and a half years since I saw Edward. How can I do this all of a sudden? For all I know, Edward could be married," Bella said.

"Do you love him?" Alice asked, firmly.

"Max?"

"No, Edward"

Bella didn't need to think, not even for a second."Yeah, so much. I can't stop thinking about him, Alice"

Alice hugged Bella.

"How could he do this to me? To us?"

"Bella, you can't blame him. You never told him you were pregnant, carrying his baby."

"How could I tell him? I didn't even know until he broke up with me," Bella cried. "My life's a mess."

"If there's one thing I know about Edward, it's that he loves you."

"He_ loved_ me. Two and a half years ago."

"Time does not change love. _You_ still love him."

"If he loved me, why did he break up with me?"

"Do you blame him?" Alice asked.

"No," Bella said quietly. Tears began to fill her eyes. "He thought I loved Jacob. _I_ thought I loved Jacob."

"And did you?"

"No," she answered. "All this time I spent apart from Edward, made me realize just how special he is."

"He probably thinks Max is Jacob's baby," Alice commented.

"But he's not. Max is_ Edward's_ baby. _Our_ baby. _Our _flesh and blood," Bella said, her eyes a haze of tears.

"Edward's never going to know that if you don't tell him," Alice said. "You're keeping him away from his own son. Give it a try. Tell him. It'll be worth it."

"But what if all he wants is Max? Not me?"

"That's...that's a chance you'll have to take." Alice said.

Later in the evening, Bella and Max were sitting in front of the TV. Max kept jumping up and down on Bella's lap, while he watched his favorite cartoon. Bella's mind was far away. She was thinking about what Alice had said. She was thinking about Edward.

_Edward was always great with little kids. He'd make a wonderful father...He'd make a wonderful husband._

She, Edward and Max would make a beautiful family, Bella knew that. But something was worrying her. Something that made her keep the biggest secret of her life from a man who deserved to know.

_What if he doesn't want me anymore?_

The doorbell rang and Bella didn't have the chance to think about it. She set Max down on the couch and stood up.

"Wait, don't leave me," Max cried and caught hold of his mother's leg.

Bella carried him. "Oh sweetheart, I'm just going to answer the door." She laughed softly.

She heard someone knocking.

She twisted the knob of the door and opened it. She looked into the eyes of her visitor.

The father of her son.

The love of her life.

The man she dreamt about every single night.

The man her heart belonged to.

"Edward," she gasped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------please review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys! Max remains max :D**

"Edward," she said again. She set Max on the floor and held him close to her. She wasn't going to let Edward take him away.

_Oh my God, she looks even more beautiful than I remembered,_ Edward thought. _So beautiful._

"Bella, hi," he said. He swallowed. She didn't answer him. She seemed so shocked.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come_, he thought.

His gaze travelled down where he saw a little boy, who met his gaze. He seemed confused at his mother's behaviour.

_Her son,_ Edward thought_. So she and Jacob went_ way_ beyond kissing. _

Bella still didn't speak. She was breathing heavily. She gestured for him to come in.

As soon as they were inside, Bella said," You - you're here...why?"

"I just have a business meeting in town next week," he explained._ A meeting that I made sure happened here, just so that I could see you again_, he wanted to add, but didn't.

Edward looked at Max, who was struggling to climb up onto the couch next to him. Edward smiled at him and helped him up. Max smiled back.

_There's something about you..._

"That's Max, my...uh, my -," Bella coughed. "My son," she completed.

"Oh, is Jacob here?"

"Why should he be here?" Bella knew what Edward was going to say. His gaze went to her fingers and Bella noticed.

_No ring._

"We never got married," Bella explained.

_So Max happened even before you got married,_ he thought. "Oh."

"Do you have any kids?" Bella blurted out. _Oh, no. Why did I say that?_

"No," Edward answered. "I think I'll wait until I get married."_ To you._

Max was looking back and forth from Bella to the man who had the same eyes as he did. His eyes began to hurt.

"You know 'aseball?"Max asked.

Edward smiled. "Yeah. Why?"

"Will you teach me?"

"Sure thing." Edward grinned and ruffled Max's hair affectionately.

"You've got a wonderful son," he said to Bella._ A son that should have been mine._

"Yeah," Bella smiled softly_. I couldn't have done it without you, though,_ she thought

She was almost in tears. _This is how Max's life should be._ She could tell that he liked Edward.

"It's good to see you," she said. She couldn't help but let the tears roll down. To see her son with his father was so...sweet.

"Why - why are you crying?" Edward asked, cautiously.

"Mommy cries a lot. She won't tell me why,"Max said, sadly.

Edward got up and walked over to Bella. He let his hand rest on her shoulder gently. _It feels so good to touch you._

"Bella, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" he whispered. He didn't want to see her cry. It had always hurt him when she was sad.

Bella nodded and brushed away the tears. "I'm just...happy," she said and smiled at him.

"I'm happy too, Bella," Edward replied softly. "Happy to see you." He swallowed hard.

"I happy," Max said, not wanting to be left out. "I happy, if Mommy happy."

Max walked over to Edward and shook his arm.

"Are you Mommy's best friend?"

Both Bella and Edward were alarmed.

_Oh Max, of all the things to ask,_ Bella thought.

"Don't mind him," she said to Edward, embarrassed.

But Edward wasn't listening. He pulled Max into his arms.

_What am I doing?,_ Edward thought._ I'm not supposed to like you, you're Jacob's. Still, there's something special about you..._

"Max, I don't know if I'm your Mommy's best friend, but I can tell you that your Mommy is my best friend," he said.

_Edward, no. Don't, don't make me cry,_ Bella thought, feeling tears form.

"Same thing," Max said impatiently. He seemed so excited; he was bouncing up and down on Edward's lap. "Will you be my Daddy, then? Please? I'll be a good boy. Really."

Bella blushed deeply.

"Your - your Dad?" Edward stammered.

"Yes. Mommy said that her best friend can be my Daddy. Can I call you Daddy? Please?" He put on the puppy dog expression.

Edward glanced at Bella and he could see that she was embarrassed.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Max's just over enthusias -" she wasn't able to complete.

"But I want a Daddy." Tears were beginning to fill Max's green eyes. Bella began to cry, too.

"Max...don't, please," she choked.

Edward's heart melted. He leaned over and kissed Max's cheek. "Of course I'll be your Daddy," he whispered.

"Tank you, tank you, tank you," Max said. "I 'uve you."

"I - I love you, too," Edward answered. _Why do I love him?_ He put Max down and turned to Bella. He hesitantly drew her into an embrace.

"Bella, I can imagine how it must be for you, to be apart from Jacob. I know what it's like to not be with the one you love. I know that."

She pressed her face against Edward's shoulder_. I'm not crying because of Jacob, silly. I'm crying because of you. I love you so much. Max is _your_ baby,_ she wanted to scream.

Edward stroked her hair in comfort and lost himself in the scent of her._ Oh, how I love you, Bella._

Bella drew back and forced a smile at Max. "Bedtime for you. Go on," she said. Max ran to his room.

"Thank you for saying yes to Max. It would have broken his heart, otherwise," Bella said to Edward, after a while of silence.

"He's so cute, Bella," Edward said, smiling. "Must take after you."

_And you,_ Bella thought.

"You're my best friend, Bella. You've always been, you'll always be," Edward said, softly.

"You're my best friend, too, Edward," she said, without thinking of the immediate consequence.

She found Edward's arms wrapped around her, like ages ago. She found him kissing her, so delicate, so fragile. She found his arms tighten his hold on her.

And this was what scared her the most:

She found herself kissing him back. Never wanting to stop.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys! Dint expect such a response!!**

* * *

A million watts of pleasure shot through her every nerve as Edward's hand moved into her hair and began to kiss her more deeply. She reciprocated the passion and kissed him back. They broke apart for air, their eyes still closed and then kissed again.

And again.

He pulled her closer, not wanting to let go. To let go of the moment that revealed all his pent up emotions. She willingly let herself move onto his lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They continued to kiss.

Her heart told her not to break the spell. Her brain told her to pull back. It was dangerous for them both.

She followed her heart.

After a long, long time Edward pulled back and Bella almost groaned with disappointment. He hugged her close.

"Oh God," Edward whispered, breathing heavily. He kissed Bella's temple. "Bella, I love you."

Bella drew back immediately and sat back on the couch.

"What?" Her eyes were wide open, astonished.

Edward looked down. "I, uh...nothing."

"Why...why did you kiss me?"

"Why did _you_ kiss me back?"

"Answer me," Bella demanded.

"I love you, Bella."

Edward rubbed a palm over his face. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know you still have feelings for Jacob, and I shouldn't have done that, he sighed. "I couldn't stop myself. I love you, I really do."

"Why?" Bella was worried. _Did he find out about Max? Is he just saying that because he wants his son?_

"What do you mean, why?"

Well, this is all of a sudden..."

"This isn't all of a sudden. I loved you the very minute I broke up with you. That hasn't changed. But how does all this matter? I can't change the past. But I...I'm just sorry if I made that uncomfortable for you." He swallowed painfully. He stood up. "I should get going, " he said, not looking her in the eye.

Just then Max appeared.

"I want story," he said at the top of his lungs. He noticed that Edward was leaving.

"Where you going, Daddy?"

_Daddy._

"It's getting late. I've got to go back to the hotel," he explained. "G'night."

"No go," Max wailed. "Stay here. Andy's Daddy always stays in Andy's house, right Mommy?"

"Uh, yeah..."_ What are you going to do next, Max? Get Edward to marry me? Not that I would mind._

"Max, listen," Edward began, gently. " I have to go now or it'll get dark and, uh...the bogeyman will catch me," he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh," Max said in understanding. "Then you must run before he catches you," he said looking scared.

Bella grinned at Edward, mentally thanking him for making up that excuse.

"But you come tom -tomorr -ow?" he asked, trying to get the word right. " The 'oogeyman won't come in the morning."

Edward shot a quick glance at Bella. _What if she doesn't want me to come?_

"It would be great if you could come, Edward. I'd like that - I mean, I mean, uh...Max would like that," she completed, sounding flustered. She blushed.

Edward smiled at her. "Okay," he whispered.

"G'night, Max," he said and knelt down and kissed his cheek.

"Night, Daddy," Max said happily.

Edward turned to Bella._ Do I get to kiss you goodnight?_

Instead he just smiled at her. A smile that said_ 'I love you'._

_--_

"Have you lost it? Are you completely mad?" Alice screamed into the phone. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That Max's his baby, for crying out loud! That you can't go to sleep without holding a photograph of his," Alice said impatiently. " Sometimes, Bella you frustrate me."

"And then what? Let him take Max away from me?"

"Why would he do that? He kissed you, didn't he?" Alice asked.

"Just because he kissed me, doesn't mean he loves me. I kissed Jacob and he kissed me. Did we love each other? NO!!

"But he _said_ that he loved you," Alice said, sounding exasperated. "What more do you need?"

"I - I don't know, Alice. I'm just scared. What if he does it again? I just won't be able to go through all the pain again."

"Bella, listen," Alice said, more gently. "You love him, Max loves him. He loves Max, he loves you. That's all you need to know. Think of how happy you'd be to have a family like that. Think of Max."

"I know," Bella said, smiling faintly. "But - but I need more time to figure things out. How is Edward going to react once I tell him? What if he blows up at me for keeping this a secret?"

"You're not going to know until you actually try, you know."

"I know. I'll tell him. When it feels right."

* * *

"What? Today's _Sunday,_ my day off. What does he need now?" Bella said into the phone the next morning. She was talking to her colleague, Mike.

"I don't know, but he said it's a emergency, so you'd better get here right away. You know how ugly things can get when doesn't get things his way."

Bella sighed. "Yeah, I know. If only he'd pay me what I deserve..." she muttered.

"Tell me about it," Mike said

"I'll be there," Bella said tiredly.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

_Great,_ Bella thought when she hung up. _My annoying boss has a great sense of time. What am I going to do with Max now?_

_Edward._

She quickly dialled his number that she knew by heart._ I hope he hasn't changed his number, _she thought. On the second ring, someone spoke up.

"Bella?"

_I must be on caller ID if he knew it was me._

She didn't know why, but she found herself smiling.

"Yeah, Edward, it's me," she said, feeling shy all of a sudden. "Listen, I hate to ruin your Sunday, but I was wondering if you could look after Max for me. If you're not busy or anything, of course. I just got a call from office and they need me right away."

"Oh sure, Bella. I'm not busy or anything," he said, trying not to sound too eager. The truth was he was wanted Max again, even though he'd seen him just the day before. Not to mention that he wanted to see Bella, too.

"Oh, Edward, thank you so much. Really, I appreciate this. So you'll be over?"

"Right away," Edward replied.

"Okay then, um...bye," she said thinking of how to say good bye.

"Bye," he answered. "Uh...Bella?"

"Yeah?" she said softly.

"I love you."

"Oh...uh, thank you," she said, unsure of what to say.

She blushed with happiness.

* * *

"Thank you so much," Bella said to Edward before leaving.

"You're welcome," Edward said warmly. "Where's Max?"

"Oh, he's still sleeping, so you won't have much trouble," Bella answered. "Thanks again."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Anything for you. Now stop saying thanks."

"Okay." she smiled at him. "Thanks," she added and laughed.

"You drive me crazy".Edward said softly and tilted her chin towards him.

"Is that a compliment?" Bella asked just as softly. Her heart was pounding. They were so...close.

"Yes." His lips found hers and he kissed her gently. He pulled back almost immediately.

Bella's heart soared. She relaxed against him.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Edward whispered.

"I don't want to go," Bella murmured happily.

"Can I ask you something then?" Edward asked.

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist. "What?"

"Promise me you won't get angry."

"I won't get angry," she murmured into his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. She smiled. _What am I doing?_

Edward took deep breath. "Do you love me?"

Bella drew back immediately. She looked deep into his eyes. They were full of anxiety. She looked down at her shoes.

"Um...I, uh," she laughed nervously. "I do." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I love you."

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Really," Bella confirmed.

"Does this mean I can kiss you without feeling embarrassed?"

Bella laughed through her tears. "Yeah, I guess so."

Edward wrapped his arms around her tightly. They shared a kiss, long, warm and lingering.

"Wow," Edward murmured when he pulled back. "I missed that."

"I haven't lost touch, huh?" Bella said. She looked at her watch and gasped. "But I _am_ going to lose my job if I don't make a move. See ya."

After one last kiss, she took off.

--

"Blue," Max said.

"Blue," Edward repeated and handed him the blue crayon.

It was late that morning. Max had woken up a couple of hours ago. He was drawing a picture that was supposed to be so secret that even Edward could not have a sneak peak.

"Red."

Edward gave him the red crayon and tried to see what Max was coloring.

"No seeing," Max screamed and giggled.

After a few minutes, he showed his picture to Edward.

"Nice?" he asked proudly.

Edward heart softened at what he saw. Max had drawn a picture of himself, Bella and Edward complete with a huge heart surrounding them.

"Not nice?" Max asked, hurt, when Edward didn't say anything.

"It's beautiful, Max. I love it," Edward answered softly. _This is what my life should be like. Like this picture._

"But how could you have drawn me looking so short? You make me look like your brother! How dare you?" Edward growled playfully. He attacked Max and tickled him. Max screamed with laughter until he was out of breath.

"You're such a cute baby," Edward crooned and kissed Max's forehead.

Edward tickled him again.

What they didn't know was that Bella had been silently watching them. She had arrived just a few minutes ago. She smiled at the sight.

_We'd make a wonderful family._

She wiped a stray tear.

_Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow_.

**Now, pleeeeeeeeeease review!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update..i'm publishing two chaps...so look out for the next one!!!!!**

* * *

"We need to talk," Edward said, firmly to Bella the next night. Bella almost cringed at the seriousness in his voice.

"I know. I - I have something to tell you," she said. She took a seat next to him and covered his hand with hers. "You go first."

"Okay." Edward took a deep breath. "I didn't get a chance to ask you this before, but, why did you say that you loved me?"

"Why?" Bella asked, puzzled. "Because - I do."

Edward snickered. "Bella, I've learnt my lesson not to believe you when you say. I'm not going to fall for that again."

"Wha - I don't understand. You think I'm lying?" she asked incredulously.

Edward couldn't hold the anger anymore. He pushed Bella's hand away roughly and stood up.

"Think? I_ know_ that you're lying," he burst out.

"I _do_ love you. Why are you talking like this?" Her temper was beginning to flare.

"How can I believe you? You say that to me one minute, and the next, you're kissing some other guy behind my back. And after that _I'm_ the one who gets hurt,_ I'm_ the one who has to go through the pain. You have no idea what that feels like," he shouted.

"I _do_," she shouted back and stood. "How do you think I felt when you broke up with me?"

"Relieved," Edward answered dryly. "So that I wouldn't be in the way of your relationship with Jacob."

"_What_ relationship?"

"I'm not a fool, Bella. You loved him. You chose him over me. He gave you something that I couldn't. And if he were here right now, you would completely ignore me, like I mean nothing to you. That hurts, it really hurts. You think my heart is a toy that you can play with. But it's not! I have feelings, too. Feelings that you hurt so deeply, and you don't even care," he said. "You don't care about me at all," he added softly.

"I do, Edward," Bella said, tears in her eyes. He gently touched his arm. _Oh God, I didn't realize I hurt him so much._ "I don't want to see you so hurt."

"You _are_ the cause of my hurt, my pain, my angst. I'll never forget that emotional scar that you left."

"I - I'm so sorry. I know that's not going to change things, but I'm sorry," Bella said, her cheeks damp.

Edward clenched his fist. "I tried - I tried so hard to forget about you. I tried so hard to hate you, but it was impossible. I wish I'd never met you," he said bitterly.

That hurt Bella _very, very_ badly.

"I know," she said, her voice trembling. She moved away from him. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone. All I can do is make other people feel hurt. I'm sorry for being a curse to you," she said tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sometimes I feel like I don't want to live anymore," she said, sobbing. "Sometimes - sometimes all I feel like doing is committing suicide. I've never found the courage, though. But that would make you happy, wouldn't it? It would make you happy if something bad happened to me. And I don't blame you. I'm sorry for ruining your life. All I've ever given you is hurt and - "

"Bella," Edward said softly and reached for her hand. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"I just don't want to live," Bella burst out. She sunk to the floor and broke down, her hands covering her face as she cried harder.

Edward knelt down beside her.

"Oh, Bella," he began. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please stop crying." He held her gently. "Come on - you know I love you. Bella, don't talk like that. It - it hurts. Please, love." He kissed the top of her head.

"What - what you said was true. I'm just not good enough. I'm really, so sorry, Edward," she said, her whole body trembling. "I'm sorry."

"Bella -"

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Bella, I can't hate you. That's just - that's just not possible. I love you, Bella."

Bella didn't reply. Feeling tired and weary, she fainted in his arms.

* * *

"Edward?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'm here," Edward answered softly. He kissed her hand. It had been fifteen minutes since she had passed out. Now she was lying down, her hand in Edward's.

In her bedroom.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too."

He leaned over and kissed her gently. She wound an arm around his neck and pulled him closer. They continued kissing.

Edward's hand cupped the curve of her cheek and he began to kiss her more passionately. They broke for breath. Edward leaned his forehead against Bella's and rubbed it gently. He stroked her face and hair gently in a way that made her feel infinitely precious to him. He leaned over and kissed her again.

Half way through the kiss, Bella drew in a sharp breath as she felt Edward's hand slid up under her shirt.

_I remember him doing this to me before_, she thought. _I remember that night..._

Instinct told her to push him away. To make him stop.

Half heartedly, she pushed him away from her roughly, breaking the spell. Hot tears filled her eyes.

"Edward, don't. Let's stop doing this. You know what this is going to lead to," she said, trembling.

"What?" Edward asked, breathlessly.

"This is going to lead to sex," she said, angrily. "You're going to get me pregnant and then run off for two years, leaving me all alone."

"Why - why would I do that?"

Bella sniffed. "You've done it before. I've kept this from you for a long time, but - but I can't take it anymore. I was pregnant. With you."

"No," he said, disbelievingly. "You're lying. We never had unprotected."

"We _did_, Edward. Believe me," she begged. "Don't you remember? Oh, of course you don't remember. You were so drunk_. I_ was so drunk. _I _didn't even remember until I found out."

"You're lying," he repeated, softly.

Bella began to cry. "I'm not," she choked.

Edward was quite for what seemed like an eternity. Bella's heart wouldn't stop pounding.

"No," he whispered, finally.

Bella swallowed. "Yes."

Edward gasped as the sudden realization dawned upon him.

"Max's my baby."

**So, how'd u like it? REVIEEEWWW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY guys!! **

**Believe me, I felt the same as you when I re-read my story...**

**It's not smooth and Edward and Bella are being too cranky..**

**I'm trying to make amends..**

**Yeah, and sorry, Max is 2 and a half and Edward has returned after 3 years..**

**Wish you a merry Christmas!!!!**

"God, no," Edward gasped.

"It - It's true," Bella said, her eyes wet. "I'm not lying."

It took Edward an entire minute before he could actually react. It was all sinking in, a little by little. There had been something special about Max...Now he knew what. His son, his very own blood. Edward loved him even though he didn't know much about him. He didn't need to know anything - Max was his son. His own.

_Max is my son. Oh, God._

And then he dashed out of the room, with such force that it surprised Bella. He wanted to see Max - to see Max as his son. He pushed open the door of Max's room, and went upto his bed. He studied Max for a long moment, still not completely believing what he had heard. Then he gently carried the little sleeping bundle of life into his arms.

_My son._

Stroking his hair, Edward held Max close to him, for the first time feeling like a father. He had never felt so happy ever before. He had a son that he loved with all his heart - there was nothing else that he needed to make his life complete. He had everything that he had ever wanted - everything that he ever will want.

Max stirred slowly and sleepily opened an eye.

"Daddy?" he mumbled and pressed his face into his father's shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately.

Hearing that word - that one word that proved to him that Max loved him as a father brought tears to Edward's eyes.

"I love you, sweetheart," Edward said and pressed a gentle kiss against Max's forehead. "I love you so much."

Max murmured something in his sleep and scrambled out of Edward's arms and snuggled up under the covers.

_He is so cute_, Edward thought and squeezed Max's little hand with his. He then felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder and turned around.

_Bella._

She took his hand and pulled him gently outside, closing the door behind them. Then she launched herself into Edward's arms and began to cry.

"Finally," she sobbed into his chest. "My conscience has finally stopped pricking. I - I've been wanting to tell you for so long; I've wanted the three of us to live together - but I didn't kow how to tell you. God, I'm so sorry - I thought that if I told you earlier you might want to take custody of him - and that would be horrible," she said, pulling back to look into his eyes. "But now - everything is going to be alright, right?"

Edward shook his head and painfully pushed her away from him. "Bella - why?"

"Why -"

"How - how could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I - I thought - "

"I don't care what you thought," Edward angrily burst out suddenly. "Max is my son - and you didn't even tell me? How could you be - so - cruel? How could you be so insensitive? I don't believe this. You were planning to keep Max away from me? How would you feel if I had to keep your son a secret from you?"

"Edward, please - I'm sorry," Bella said. She had never felt so scared before; she had never seen Edward so hurt. She had done it again - she had broken his heart.

"You're sorry? That is the most meaningless word in the dictionary when it comes to you. You think everything is going to be alright, you expect me to forgive you - but I can't, not this time," he said, his eyes full of sheer pain. "Just when I thought that there were chances of us getting back together," he added softly.

He shouldered past Bella and stormed towards the door. She ran after him, begging him to stop, but he didn't listen.

"Edward, please," she begged, as soon as she had caught up with him and rested a hand on his arm. "Please don't leave me like this. I don't want to live without you. Please."

Edward turned around and looked deep into her eyes, his own slightly moistening. "I don't want to have anything to do with you, Bella. Life with you is just painful. Believing that you could change was one huge mistake because I know now that that will never happen. You're always going to do something to hurt me. You'll always be searching for some way to tear my heart apart - that's what you enjoy doing the most." Edward took a deep breath before continuing. " Of all the things you've done, nothing has hurt this bad."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Bella left all alone to cry.

* * *

Two sleepless nights later and the stabbing hurt in her heart refused to fade. Bella had tried calling him but he just would not answer her call. She couldn't blame him – it made sense. He hated her. She had kept him away from his child for two whole years, something that hurt badly when she tried putting herself in his shoes.

She had always wanted to tell him about Max but they were broken up then and she had been afraid that Edward would take Max away from her because she knew he didn't love her - not even enough to live with her for the sake of their child. There was nothing she could do about the past, though. The only thing she could change was the future that was destined for her.

A dark, lonely future.

She was now looking through old photo albums of her and Edward together; and the past seemed to become the present. All the old good times came back magically, making her long to feel those moments once again. They were together smiling in every single picture, like nothing could ever tear them apart. But their lives weren't as picture perfect as it seemed. Something had been able to pull them away from each other and, after the day before, keep them away forever.

Bella's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone knocking on the door. Tiredly, she pulled herself off the couch and went to answer the door. And when she did, she found herself looking into her favorite pair of green eyes.

The ones that belonged to Edward.

"Edward." Bella's heart filled with immense joy at the very sight of him.

"Yeah – it's me," Edward said, but didn't smile.

All the happiness drained out of Bella as she saw that he was still angry. " Uh – hi."

"Listen, I need to talk to Max," Edward said to the point.

"Oh – come on in," Bella said, a little hurt. Edward hadn't come to see her, as she hoped. "Max's inside."

"Alright," Edward muttered and went in. He had missed Max even though it had only been a couple of days since he last saw him. He also had to admit that he had missed Bella as well, but he was trying to completely erase her from his head. He had meant what he had told her before – he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

As Edward opened the door to Max's room, he felt a whole lot happier. At least he knew that someone loved him.

"Max?"

Max looked up from the wall he was scribbling on. As soon as he saw Edward, his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Daddy," he said in delight and ran towards his father.

"Hi, sweetheart," Edward said and swept Max up in his arms. "I missed you."

"Don't tell Mommy I am writing on the wall," Max said seriously. "She get angry."

Edward laughed before answering. "Okay, I won't."

Edward swallowed painfully, thinking of the real purpose of hi being there.

"Max, listen very carefully to what I'm going to say, okay?" Edward took a seat on Max's bed and put him down next to him.

"Okay," Max said, snuggling up to him contentedly.

Edward thought sadly as he hugged Max gently. "I've got to go back home, Max."

"Where?"

"Far away from here," Edward said, hurting on the inside. "I don't know when I'll be seeing you again." _I don't know _if _I'll ever see you again._

"Stay here, " Max said. " With me and Mommy."

"Max, you won't understand but, it's not that easy."

"Why?" Max asked, starting to get a little hurt.

"Oh sweetie, I told you – you won't understand," Edward said trying to forget all the pain he was going through at that very moment.

"You not my Daddy?" Max's eyes began to fill.

"Oh, Max – I'll always be your Daddy," Edward said and gently kissed his cheek. "No matter where I am, I'll always love you."

"But I don't want you to go," Max cried, wearing a pleading expression on his face.

Edward smiled a little. "The puppy dog look won't work this time, Max. I'm sorry."

Max moved closer to Edward and began to cry hard.

"Hey – I've got candy," Edward said, acting cheerful.

"I don't want candy!"

Just when Edward was beginning to run out of things to say to comfort Max, Bella stepped in.

"Is everything okay?" Bella gasped softly when she saw Max crying.

"What happened?" she asked Edward, full of concern.

Edward breathed deeply before answering her. "I'm going back home tonight."

Edward watched as her own eyes began to fill with tears. "You can't go – please. You can't leave us here." She wrapped her arms around him gently, sobbing softly. "I can't – we can't live without you. Edward – I love you."

Edward squeezed her gently for a second before he let her go. "I'm sorry – my mind's made up." He kissed her hand gently before continuing. " Take care of Max for me.."

With one last look at Bella and Max, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Go to sleep, Max," Bella said that night, fighting tears. Max hadn't been able to stop crying since Edward had left.

"I want Daddy," he cried into his mother's shoulder.

"I want him, too." Tears rolled down Bella's cheek.

"Why Daddy no 'uve us anymore?"

"Oh Max, your father loves you so much _– so_ much." _It's just me that he does not love. _"Now - now go to sleep."

As Max drifted off to sleep, Bella began to cry. She had been waiting for him to sleep so that she could cry without upsetting him. Edward wasn't coming back to them – ever. She hurt Edward and now Max. A little kid like him had to go through so much just because of her – his own mother. Her life was in shatters right before her eyes.

Another thought took over. She began to wonder what Max would say when he grew older. He'd find out who she really was – the person that had ruined his life and then even he'd hate her. Nobody would love her then – nobody would ever need her, much less care about her. There wouldn't be a single soul in the world that would care whether she was dead or alive. She'd have to face life alone, with no one by her side, no one to pick her up when she fell. She'd have nobody to call her own. She couldn't live like that – she just couldn't.

She got up from bed, her heart wrenching with pain, and she did what she thought was the best thing to do.

--

_I miss them already_, Edward thought as he lay in bed, two hours before check out time.

_Bella._

He knew that he was going to miss her terribly for as long as he lived, he knew that he would always love her. He had always wanted to live his life with her, right from the moment he had seen her – but that seemed like asking for too much. He also knew that the decision that he had made was the right one. She'd always be in his heart until the day he died.

He was thankful for the interruption when he heard his cell phone ring. Reaching out for it, he flipped it open and looked at the calling number. It was a number that he knew vaguely, although he couldn't remember whom it belonged to.

"Hello?"

Nobody answered. All he could hear for a second was static. "Hello?" he said again.

"Edward," a female voice cried out. There was something very familiar about the voice.

"Alice?" he asked not sure.

"Yeah," she choked. _She is crying_, Edward realized.

"What – what happened, Alice?" he asked instantly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh God," she said and then broke down.

Edward breathed in a shaky breath. "Alice, please, calm down," he said as calmly as he could. "Tell me what happened."

"Bella," she choked again and began to cry very hard,

"Bel – what happened to Bella?" Edward asked worried. "Alice, tell me."

"She – she – tried to commit suicide!"

**You seriously think this is how I'm gonna end things on Christmas???**

**Watch out for some more chapters today....**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Where is she?" Edward asked frantically. "Where's my Bella?"

He'd driven as fast as he could to the hospital that Alice had directed him to. It was officially the worst day of his life. But Bella wouldn't leave him – she couldn't. He loved her and she knew that – at least that was what Edward thought.

"Where is she?" he asked again but Alice didn't answer. It had been ages since she had last seen him but this was not the kind of reunion that she'd like.

"Inside," she choked, pointing to the door of one room. "They aren't allowing anyone inside."

"What happened?"

"She – she jumped off a cliff," Alice answered, tears in her eyes. "How could she be so stupid?"

"She's not – not – dead, is she?" Edward asked, trembling a little at the very thought that he might have lost the girl that he loved more than anything else.

"No, thank God. The doctors were able to do something before it was too late."

"Oh, I don't know what would have happened to me if she really were gone,' Edward said and covered his face with his hands. "I can't imagine living without her."

"What – what happened?"

Edward swallowed painfully. "I told Bella that I didn't want her in my life anymore. I said that living with her was too torturous for me. I didn't know that she'd get so hurt." He sat down next to her.

"Did you mean it?"

"No," Edward answered softly and Alice could tell that he was suffering enough already. "Seeing her in so much pain…it reminds me of how much I love her and how much I always will love her, no matter what."

"I'm guessing she told you about Max?"

"Yeah."

"Edward, no relationship is perfect, you know," Alice said. "I know that Bella loves you _very _much, with all her heart. You have no idea what she went through these past four years. She used to talk about you all the time – the feelings that she has for you are so very true and deep. Don't break her heart."

"Three years, Alice," Edward said sadly. "Three stupid long years later she tells me that I have a son. How can I not get mad?"

"I know how you must feel but Bella was just scared. Losing her boyfriend was bad enough; she didn't want to lose her son, as well."

"I would never have taken Max away from her, even though it would have hurt – I know how much she loves him."

"She didn't know that. She didn't want to keep Max away from you – all she wanted was a happy life – with you in it."

"This is my fault. All that she's going through now is entirely my own fault."

"Just love her," Alice said firmly. "That was the only thing she'd always wanted."

"How is she doing now?" Edward asked. He still couldn't believe what had happened. The Bella that he knew was not that weak – she would never resort to committing suicide – but he had changed her; he had made her someone who was afraid of facing the future that destiny had in store for her.

"She's okay – stable, at least."

"And Max?" Edward's thoughts moved over to him again. A 2 and s half old that had to go through so much just because his parents loved each other but couldn't get along. "Where's Max?"

Alice smiled a little. "He's with Bella. He bugged the doctors so much that they had no other choice but to let him in."

Just then a doctor came out of Bella's room. On seeing him, Edward and Alice stood up.

"How is she?" Edward asked immediately.

"She's okay, although she isn't answering any questions – she isn't talking at all. She seems to be suffering from a severe case of depression."

_And that's all thanks to me_, Edward thought. "Can we see her now?"

The doctor nodded. "She is resting and you can have only ten minutes with her."

"Go on," Alice said once the doctor had gone away.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay, thanks," Edward said, smiling gratefully. He slowly pushed open the door and went in. His heart broke almost immediately as he saw her. She looked deathly pale but to his eyes she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. His eyes then wandered to where Max was curled up on a chair, asleep. He walked over to Bella and gently took her hand in his.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered and brushed a strand of hair that fell onto her forehead. "I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. I'm sorry for all the ways I hurt you."

His eyes never left her sleeping face, hoping that she could somehow hear everything that he was saying. "I hate seeing you like this – and that's why you've got to hold on. You've got to come back to me because I love you and there's nothing that I wouldn't give for you. I probably don't deserve you anymore but, if, just if, you still want me, I'm there – I always will be." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

_I love you._

* * *

Edward never left the hospital that night. He went in to see Bella at frequent intervals, hoping that she would wake up so that he could tell her just how sorry he saw.

Edward held her hand and squeezed it gently. It was the fifth time that he'd been in the ICU. Every time he went in, he would hold her hand and talk to her, however insane that might have seemed, because she was still asleep.

"I love you," he whispered again.

He suddenly felt her fingers moving in his hand. She was waking up. Slowly, she opened her chocolate brown eyes and Edward's heart broke at the sight of the loneliness and the deep-seated affliction in her eyes made his heart smote.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said and kissed her but she didn't reply. He then remembered that the doctor had said that she was too depressed to even talk.

"I was so scared, Bella. How could have done this?"

Again, she didn't answer. She just looked into his eyes, vulnerable and lovesick and Edward knew that at least she was listening.

"Bella," he began. "Suicide is just for cowards that can't face the problems life challenges them with. And you are _not_ one. This is not the Bella that I love – the Bella that I loved was strong; where is she?"

Bella's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you," Edward said emotionally. "And I never want to lose you. As much as I hate to admit it, I have to face the truth – we hurt each other so much. I don't know why that happens but it does. That was why I said that we should go our own ways – not because I don't love you."

Bella still didn't talk but she began to tremble as she cried. Edward gently wrapped his arms around her. He touched her forehead and saw that she had a temperature.

"What hurts the most?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"My heart," she choked.

Edward hugged her harder. "Oh, baby, I love you."

"I love you, Edward," she whispered into his shoulder. "I don't want to live without you."

"You don't have to, Bella. I'm right here."

"I'm sorry for everything. I didn't want to hurt you but…it happened."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm just happy you're alright."

"I didn't see a purpose in living anymore when you went away," she continued. "I knew that you would be there for Max and so I - I did it."

Edward landed a soft kiss in her hair. "I'd be there for Max but who'd be there for me? I need you, Bella – I need you."

"I love you," she said and looked into his eyes. "Promise me that you'll never leave me alone."

"I promise."

"Edward?" she said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Will you give me another chance?" she pleaded. "I want to show you how much I love you."

Edward smiled softly. "How can I say no to that?"

Bella smiled back and relaxed in his arms as she felt Edward's lips come down on hers.

_Maybe life was worth living after all._

**Liked it?? No??? REVIEW!!!**

**This is not the end...**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter BEFORE THE EPILOGUE.. READ & REVIEW**

**XOXOXO**

Bella blinked against the sunshine pouring in through the window in the hospital room, two days later. She closed her eyes, determined to go back to sleep when she felt a warm hand rest gently on her shoulder.

"Morning, sweetheart," Edward's soft voice said. "How are you feeling?"

Bella turned to look into his dark, tender eyes. "Much better, now that you're here," she answered just as softly.

Edward smiled. "I wish you'd tell the doctor that so that he wouldn't keep kicking me out every now and then."

"Maybe I will." Bella smiled back. Her thoughts flashed back to the conversation she'd had with Edward earlier. He'd said that he still loved her, but she wasn't sure whether he was being truthful or not. For all she knew, Edward could have said that just because he felt sorry for her after all that she went through.

Edward gently took her hand in his and kissed it and Bella immediately felt that familiar electric tingle shoot through her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Bella," he said with unmistakable concern in his eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened."

"You don't have to know," Bella replied, stroking a finger over his palm. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Bella's arms slid around Edward's neck as he bent over her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She ran her hand through his dark, thick hair as she reciprocated the intensity of the kiss. All the doubts she had of Edward's love for her drained away. The kiss proved it – he did love her.

Bella pulled away gently but the warmth of his lips on hers lasted.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Let's not bring that up again," Edward said.

"Okay," Bella agreed and flashed him a smile. "Where's Max?"

Edward smiled and nodded toward a chair where Max was still asleep. "He loves you with all the love his little heart can hold."

"He loves you, too, Edward."

Edward laughed. "Max loves everyone. And I love him, too."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. "That's the only thing I've ever wanted. I just wanted you to love us."

"I do love you both so much," Edward said and stroked her hair gently. "So much."

He gently lifted her in to a sitting position and drew her into his arms. "I'm never going to stop loving you," he whispered into her hair. Feeling her tremble slightly, he wrapped his arms tight around her, rocking her gently.

"Neither am I, Edward," Bella choked out emotionally. "I promise."

She was disappointed when he drew away from her gently. But that sense of disappointment turned into an emotion of love that she had never felt as strong as then when she saw him kneel down in front of her.

"Why are you kneeling?" she breathed.

"Because I love you, because I want to marry you," he answered softly and took out a beautiful diamond. "Because I don't want to live for another second knowing that you are not completely mine."

Bella's hand flew to her mouth, as Edward said the words that filled her empty heart. "Edward – oh my God, Edward, are you serious?"

"Nothing is as strong as my love for you, Bella,' he said. "And I want you to give me a chance to prove it."

"I love you, too, Edward," she answered and began to cry with happiness. "I'll marry you."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. He took her hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger. Overcome by emotion, he suddenly wrapped a muscular arm around her and kissed her long, deep and passionate until they absolutely had to break for breath.

"Our lives are going to be perfect together," Bella whispered as she gazed deep into his eyes.

"You're right, baby," Edward said and kissed her forehead. "Life has just begun."

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we start with a date or something?" Edward asked and grinned. "It's been a long time."

"Sure." Bella said and grinned back.

"You're getting discharged tomorrow…so how about the day after?" Edward asked hopefully. "I mean if you're not busy or anything," he added quickly.

"Okay," Bella said, shy all of a sudden. "What could I possibly not give up to go on a date with you?"

"Good point," Edward mused.

"Don't get too full of you, Cullen," Bella teased.

Edward grinned. "So, we'll get Max a babysitter?" Edward asked, pointedly ignoring Bella's last remark.

"Max doesn't need a babysitter - he needs a _zookeeper_," Bella said. "You have so much to learn about him. And that's where Alice comes in."

Edward looked shocked. "Alice is a zookeeper?"

Bella laughed. "No, silly, Alice is the only one Max listens to because she stuffs chocolate down his throat all the time."

Edward smiled but then turned serious. "Do you think Max will be okay about us getting married?"

"Oh yeah," Bella said reassuringly. "He "uves" you."

Edward grinned and looked over at Max. "He is such a sweetheart." Edward took Bella's hand and squeezed it. "I'm going to be the best husband and father ever."

"Of course you will," Bella said, caressing his cheek. "There's nobody else that I love the way I love you."

"I know, Bella," Edward said and leaned in for a kiss. "And I love you, too."

"Till death do us part?"

"Till death do us apart."

Bella smiled into her pillow that night, thinking of all that happened that day. It wasn't a dream…it was reality. All that she had wanted, she had. Edward loved her. Knowing that healed her injured heart. She knew that he would be there for her; with every step that she took, she knew that he would be right behind. Always and forever…

With emotion welled in her heart, she took the note he'd given her before he had to go and read it for what seemed to be the millionth time, so much that she knew the words by heart. Opening it, she read something that made her heart melt like candle wax.

_Bella,_

_Sometimes it's easier to write about the way I feel rather than just say it. Like now. After all that we've been through together, the undeniable fact remains that I'm crazy about you. I fell in love with you the first time our eyes met and nothing has changed since then. I feel responsible for all that happened and I want to apologize. I hate seeing you hurt, Bella, and now that we are going to get married, I'll see to it that you'll never have to go through that again, I promise. I promise to keep you happy for as long as I live; I'll build all your dreams with these two hands of mine. I swear. You are the only reason I believe in love, you've shown me what love really is and I thank you for that. _

_When we were apart, life was horrible. I used to think about you every minute of the day and dream about you at night. But now, you're going to be right beside me and I'm always going to be there, holding your hand for as long as I live. I'm going to give you all my heart; I'll never do anything that will make you shed a tear, never. With every beat of my heart, with every breath that I take, all my love for you become increasingly deep rooted in my heart. It will never, ever fade. I love you and always will, come what may._

_Straight from the heart,_

_Edward._

_**Not the end yet!! Look out for the epilogue and in the mean-time, REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Epilogue

**Hey Guys...hope u enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, does.**

"Daddy?"

Edward groaned softly and nestled in closer to Bella. He'd had a long, tiring day and for the first time in the past week he had found the chance to sleep at night. As much as he loved his family, he was beat from running after his son to get him to eat something other than candy – at which he was yet to be successful - to looking after his pregnant wife.

"Daddy?" Edward heard a soft, young voice call out again into the dark. He turned over and sleepily opened an eye to see his three year old son standing by the edge of the bed.

"Max? What happened?" he whispered, careful not to wake his wife.

"I want to sleep here," Max said and crawled onto the bed. "There's an alle – alli -?"

"Alien?"

"Yes, yes," he said and his eyes widened with fear. "There's an alien under my bed."

"Oh, Max," Edward mumbled and gently pushed Bella away from him to make room for him in between.

"No, no. I want to sleep in the corner so I can run if alien come to catch me."

Edward carried Max in his arms and set him in between him and Bella. "Max there are _no_ aliens here," he said, ruffling his son's hair affectionately. "The only thing that's alien - like in this house is your mother when she's wearing one of her facial masks." Edward grinned as he saw Max smile in the dark. "Don't tell her I said that, though."

"Okay," Max replied and snuggled closer to him.

Silence followed for the next few minutes.

"Daddy?" Max shook his father's arm just when he was drifting off to sleep.

"What?" Edward asked tiredly.

"Why Mommy tummy so big?" he asked innocently. "What she eat?"

"That's your baby brother or sister in there, Max," Edward explained softly and smiled fondly at the thought that there'd be a new family member in the next few months.

"How did it come?"

Suddenly Edward was wide awake. "How – how did it come?" he asked nervously.

Max nodded. "Did the birdie bring it?"

"The birdie – oh, you mean the stork," he said and calmed down. " Yes, yes, the stork did bring it. How did you know?"

"It's in all the cartoons," Max answered nonchalantly and then giggled suddenly. "Mommy's becoming Santa Claus. She got his tummy."

Edward grinned again. "Yeah, so you'd better be a good little boy or no presents this year, okay?"

"Okay."

A little while later, Max fell asleep, sandwiched between his parents.

Minutes later, Edward fell asleep with one arm around Max and another reaching out to hold Bella's hand, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

"Ow," Bella yelped suddenly the next morning and she woke up with a jerk.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked as soon as he heard her. He'd become a very light sleeper, having to be there for Bella at all times of the day and night whenever she had any pains.

"Oh, yeah - baby's kicking," she explained, yawning. "Sorry for waking you. Hey – what's Max doing here?" she asked when she noticed Max for the first time.

"You'd know the answer to that if you weren't sleeping like a log last night," Edward teased and leaned over to kiss her gently.

"Hey!" she protested after he pulled back. " I need all the rest I can get, not to mention the attention." She grinned. "So, Max had a nightmare?"

"Oh, no, just a few aliens under his bed."

"Aliens?" Bella laughed.

"Shhh – don't wake him up," Edward said, as Max turned over onto his side. "He's an angel – when he's asleep. And when he's awake…well, you know the story."

Bella laughed, softly this time. "Let me guess, hm…aliens?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe" Edward said and grinned sheepishly. "Okay, yeah Avatar."

"Edward, I can't believe you'd watch that with a three year old," she said. "That must have scared the living daylights out of Max. Are you crazy?"

"In general? No," Edward answered. "About you, I am." He smiled softly.

Aww…don't you try to soften me up, Cullen!"

Edward shot her a wicked grin. "It's working though, isn't it?"

Bella reached out and squeezed Edward's hand gently. "I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you, too, baby." He leaned over Max and kissed her again.

"Wow, why don't we do more of that?" Bella murmured against his lips.

"Whatever you say." He kissed her again, deep and intense, this time.

Bella pulled back after a moment, starry eyed and in a daze. "Wow."

Edward smiled at her and lay back on his pillow.

"Hey, Bella?" he said after a while. "What are you hoping for? Baby girl or boy?"

Bella shrugged. "Hm…girl, I think. We already have one boy." She laughed. "And trust me; I think one boy is definitely more than enough. You?"

"Either," Edward answered. "Although if Max _is_ going to have a sister, all I can say is…well, brace yourself for World War III right here!"

"He has a way of getting what he wants, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, you've spoilt him rotten."

"Me?" Bella asked feigning shock. "I've spoilt him?"

"Yeah," Edward said, shrugging. "I wasn't with him for the first two years of his life, was I?"

That upset Bella a little bit. They had both tried as far as possible not to bring up that old episode but Edward just had. Those words brought back nothing but painful memories. When Edward had walked away from her…the suicide attempt – there wasn't anything pleasant to think about. "Hey – I'm really sorry," she said, softly.

"Oh, Bella, no – I'm sorry," he said. "It's just a little…difficult to forget and well, you can't really blame me."

"I understand," she said. "But you love me, don't you?"

"More than anything else in the whole, wide world."

"Good to know," she said flashing him a content smile.

Edward smiled back leaned over, once again and gently nuzzled her neck. "Love, you make me so happy," he murmured.

Bella laughed softly and pulled back to gaze into his eyes. "What can I say…it's part of my job."

"Well, then, I'm never going to fire you."

"Oh, you'd better not."

* * *

Later that day, after chasing Max around an hour to get him to have a bath, Bella curled up with Edward on the couch, while Max sprawled out on the floor, watching TV, while his parents made out as silently as they possibly could.

"You know, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Edward whispered in her ear.

Bella just blushed.

"Hey, you're supposed to say something nice, too."

"Okay, let's see…you are the most handsome guy in the whole world."

"The most?"

"Besides Robert Pattinson, yeah," she answered and grinned.

Great," Edward muttered and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "My wife's in love with a vampire."

"But you _are_ the sweetest, most caring, most sensitive, loving husband a girl can ever dream of," Bella said and kissed him on the cheek. "And I love you, just the way you are." She snuggled deeper into his arms.

"I love you, too," Edward replied, gently fondling her cheek.

They lay down together in silence, just enjoying the warmth of being together, grateful that Max had a distraction.

"Look at Max," Bella whispered, nudging Edward in the ribs.

Edward laughed as he watched Max stuff a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Max?" he said. "Why bother using a spoon, would you like a shovel instead?"

"Okay," Max mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from the TV screen.

"That boy is a bottomless pit," Bella commented. "He is definitely your son."

Edward grinned. "Can't deny that."

"He's so sweet, isn't he?"

"Of course he is, like you said - he _is_ my son."

"Oh, no, no – that's where I come into play, buddy," she said and whacked him in the ribs. "He takes after me."

"You wish."

"Are you saying that I'm not sweet?" Bella asked with mock hurt.

Edward kissed her gently. "Of course you are – not as sweet as me, though – but you know that." He grinned and rested his head on her shoulder, dropping a kiss against it.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Have it your way."

"Like always."

"Like always." Bella answered.

Suddenly a commercial came on and Max got up from the floor, wiped his chocolate smeared cheek and began to pull at Edward's leg.

"What do you want, Max?" Edward asked as Bella wrapped an arm around neck. "Stop making out in front of him," he murmured to Bella.

"Get up, Daddy," he said and climbed on top of him.

"Ow, Max – don't jump on my belly."

"I am not fat but you fat, Mommy," Max said, pointing to Bella's stomach and Edward began to laugh.

"That's not-" Bella began but stopped. "Oh, you're not going to understand."

"Max?" Edward said.

"What?"

"Be a sweetheart and get off me, will you?" Edward said, smiling.

"But I want to lie down on Mommy's lap," Max said, frowning. "Move, Daddy, please?" Max gave Edward a sugary smile.

"I want to lie on Mommy – I mean Bella's shoulder," Edward said and frowned playfully back at Max.

"Ahh...two guys fighting over me…what more can I ask for?" Bella said, closing her eyes.

"Who you want, Mommy – me or Daddy?"

"Aww…you guys are cute," Bella said, hugging them together.

"But I'm _cuter_," Max said and pushed Edward off the couch, curling up on Bella's lap.

"And he's modest, too," Edward pointed out, tickling him until he shrieked.

"See?" Max said proudly. "Mommy 'uve me more than Mommy 'uve you."

"I do, Max," Bella said, smiling at Edward.

"Oh, all right," Edward said and sighed dramatically, playing along. "I guess I'll just return that diamond necklace I bought you."

"I love you," Bella said immediately, forgetting everything else. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much. Where's the necklace?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Daddy's _lying_, Mommy," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aw, well in that case, I hate you," Bella said, pretending to be disappointed and Max giggled "And_ you_ are a very bad boy," Max, she said, tapping her finger on his nose. "But one day, when you get married, I hope you have a son that is just like you."

"Whoa, Max's not going to get married," Edward said. He's never going to leave his Daddy, are you, Max?"

Max shook his head. "Me never going to leave Daddy," he said. "Mommy, too."

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at Edward. "That's what I used to tell my father when I was little," she said and glared at Edward. "But look who I'm stuck with now."

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have me," Edward said.

Bella chuckled. "I know."

* * *

_(Months later_)

"Okay, okay," Edward said pacing the floor of the hospital room. "Don't – don't be nervous – just be like me, okay?"

"You are nervous, Edward," Bella said and smiled a little.

Edward took a deep breath. "Okay – maybe I am," he admitted. "But _you_ don't get nervous."

Bella threw her hands in the air desperately. "You're _making _me nervous."

"Sorry," Edward said and walked over to her bed and shook his head disbelievingly. "I can't believe how cool you're being about giving birth. I mean – aren't you the least bit nervous?"

"Sheesh, Cullen – I'm not nervous, not at all," she said and gulped slightly. "Just - just scared to death, that's all – not nervous."

"Oh, so you're not Wonder Woman, after all."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"How am _I_ supposed to know?" Edward said. He forced himself to calm down and took her hand in his and she squeezed hard. "Bella, you've been through this before – and I wasn't even with you then. But I am now, so you have nothing to worry about. Understand?" he said softly.

Bella pulled his head down for a kiss. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "I love you, too, darling. Don't ever forget that."

Bella smiled and there were tears in her eyes. "Just keep reminding me and I never will."

Edward leaned down and kissed her gently. "Done," he replied softly.

* * *

Alice squealed as soon as the nurse turned around and left. "Oh my God," she said and squealed again.

Max looked up at her. "Did some doggie bite you, Auntie Alice?" he asked innocently.

"No, silly! You've got a baby sister – congratulations."

"Girl?"

"Yeah, girl."

"Where's it?"

"Inside – let's go see her," Alice said and pulled Max of the chair in the hospital waiting room. She knocked softly on Bella's door and opened it.

"Hi, Bella," she said softly.

Bella and Edward turned around.

Aww…she's so cute," Alice whispered and walked over to them, gently taking the baby from Edward.

"I know, meet Renesmee.." Bella whispered back with happy tears in her eyes.

Edward hugged her gently. "Just what you wanted – baby girl," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Max asked loudly.

"Max, come look at your sister," Edward said.

"I can't see," Max complained, standing on his tiptoes.

Alice gave back the baby to Edward and carried Max in her arms so that he could see.

"Ohh…what's that?" Max asked fascinated, gently poking the baby's cheek with his finger.

"That's Renesmee, your sister," Edward said and gently kissed the baby.

"The birdie finally brought it!" Max said happily and clapped his hands with delight.

"Okay, Max," Alice said. "Let's go out and let your parents get all lovey – dovey in peace." She shot them both wicked grins before she closed the door behind her.

Edward kissed Bella gently on the forehead when they were out of sight. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Thank you, Bella."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. "What for?"

"For – for everything," Edward answered and kissed her again. "For giving me the best family in the world, for making me the happiest person."

Bella smiled. "What can I say…it's part of my job."

And their lips touched in a kiss that left them breathless.

_Sigh. And they lived happily ever after._

_This is the end of the story guys, pleeeeease review! _

_Thank you so much for being with me through this...love ya guys!!!!!!!_


End file.
